A Turtle's Princess
by TurtleChix
Summary: A amulet is found in the location of what was the historical site of the kingdom of Enchancia which has not been seen in over six hundred years. The amulet is being sent as a gift from the lead archaeologist to his niece in New York where the Kraang take and try to use it but is stopped by the turtles, one of which frees the trapped princess. How will she take the changed world?
1. Chapter 1

In the land of Enchancia there was a beautiful princess whom wore an enchanted necklace. Her name was princess Sofia. She smiled as she hummed walking down the halls of her castle. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she was excited to see the surprise her family had set up for her. "I wonder what Amber and James have planned that I could not be downstairs Clover." The cheerful princess says to her rabbit friend whom she was carrying in her arms.

"Probably trying to work together to make it a awesome birthday for you. Though like every year they probably have disagreements due to the fact James is in charge of the entertainment and Amber always wants to make each new party bigger than the last." The old rabbit says tiredly. He was the only one of the animal friends of Sofia's that lived at the castle with her that had not passed on. She smiled sadly but knew that her friends would not be around forever, so she will cherish the memories she has made with them.

She turned the corner to head to her room, not aware of a malevolent force following her. She opened the door to her room walking in setting the now sleeping rabbit down. Hearing a noise she turned to see a strange man in an odd outfit and a creepy monotone face that looked void of life. "Who are you? You should not come into my room unless you knock first and present your name!" Sofia said with a startled tone in her voice. The man looked at her with a nonchalant expression.

"The one know as Princess Sofia will give the one known as Kraang what is called the Amulet of Avalor for the use of Kraang research." The man stated going over to her gripping her arm. Her blue eyes widen with a startled expression. "You are not going to take my necklace from me! Guards guards! Help!" She shouted breaking free running to the door of her room. A whir sound was made and a pink flash came hitting the princess in her back. She screamed slightly before the amulet glowed taking the princess and bringing her inside the amulet to protect and heal her. The man bent down picking the amulet up pocketing it and then jumped out the window shattering it going through a glowing pink triangle which closed behind him, but little did he realize the amulet fell out of his pocket away from the portal landing in the water being covered in soil.

Six centuries later…

A team or archeologists uncover the site of the long lost castle of the country Enchancia, which was now called Denmark which is one several countries in the Scandinavian regions. "I knew it! This is proof that the kingdom of Enchancia truly existed! Truly fascinating…. Hello what is this? Hmm…" The lead archeologist knelt down seeing something shine a little. Brushing away the soil he uncovered an amulet, both it and the chain in prime condition looking the same as when it had fallen oh so long ago.

"It seems to be a piece of jewelry. From the design it looks to be the amulet the missing princess wore before the kingdom had disappeared. It has no damage though one would think that something so delicate looking would not have survived the passage of time." He spoke to himself. He shrugged slightly. "Someone must have lost this recently. They must not have felt to attached to it if they would have left it here. Hmmm, perhaps my niece would appreciate it? Sure she wears yellow a lot but it would be nice to give her something. It looks as though it would suit her." And with that he placed the pendant into his pocket setting about going to work and documenting the historical find.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Mona Lisa is a guy in this one so she / he is called I'Ygboth (sorry Mona…) Now that is clarified on with the story._

April was at the lair with her friends enjoying some pizza and the Chris Bradford tv show Mikey enjoys watching. She was glad to be back home with her father, space was fun but it was nice to be home with the earth still around.

"I can't believe Casey got himself grounded…. I take that back, I am not really that surprised." One of her friends, a red masked mutant turtle, stated with a shake of his head. She could not help a giggle.

"His fault for getting himself grounded. I swear I do not know how he was able to get four detentions for four different teachers in one day. " She says with a shake of her head.

"What is that you got April?" She heard the youngest ask her. "Oh it is a gift from my uncle. I am going to keep it for the other me since I have the soul crystal I do not need it. It is a shame since it is so pretty." She says holding up the amulet with a smile. "I am sure the other me in space will love it when she comes back."

He came over looking at it with a grin. "Awe it is so cool." He said in a chirpy sound. April felt her t-phone vibrate slightly. "Well looks like I got to head home." She said standing up. Leo flicked off the screen with the remote. "We'll tag along. It is time to go on patrol anyways."

April smiled softly. It has been a week since she has been given the title of an official kunoichi. So she knew it was not because she was still being considered weak. She remembered when she first started training and going on missions with her friends, sometimes wither they liked it or not.

"Alright. Let's get going." She said as she stood up and headed to the entrance to the lair. Once on the surface the group climbed onto the rooftops and started running and jumping from roof to roof.

"It is good to be back on earth!" Raphael called out as he flipped onto the next roof grinning. "Never ever leaving it again if I can help it." He looked over to his brothers and the red headed human.

"I hear you brother. I missed having pizza make by scratch. I mean think up pizzas are awesome but nothing beats fresh baked pizzas" Mikey stated with a dreamy face, the one he made when he thought about pizza.

The red clad rolled his eyes when he suddenly heard a familiar whir sound. He looked over his shoulder and saw a several Kraang bots and frowned. "Guys we got company." He said pulling his sais out.

"I thought the Kraang were gone for good!" Leo said before charging at the robots with alien blobs that looked like gross ugly brains in the stomach chest area.

"Guess we were wrong. Hey give that back it does not belong to you!" April shouted when they took something from her. The red clad looked over his shoulder and growled slightly when he saw they were trying to steal the necklace she had showed them earlier that evening.

He leaped and brought down the Kraang droid and his eyes widened when he saw the amulet go over the edge of the building. He jumped after it and grabbed it sticking his sai into the wall. He held it infront of him staring at it wondering why those robots would want something like this.

He brushed his thumb over the smooth pale purplish gem that had more of a pink coloration then the subtle purple hue for a moment then got startled when the amulet glowed brightly causing him to loose his grip on his sai falling down the remaining few feet onto the ground. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes seeing the glowing object floating causing him to stand up tense not knowing what to expect. The amulet had light swirling from it like it was forming something and when the light disappeared there was a girl standing there wearing the amulet in a lilac colored ball gown and a tiara on her head which had brown waist length hair. Her skin looked pale as her blue eyes closed her body falling forward and he caught her. His eyes widened in shock and confusion. He looked up seeing the robots coming down towards them and he threw down a smoke bomb fleeing into the sewers with her in his arms running to the lair.

"What the shell just happened and where did she come from…" He mumbled to himself as he ran glancing down at her, wondering who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Being the first to return to the lair, he quickly went to the living room setting the unconscious mystery girl down. He had noticed that the necklace was around her neck. Arching a hairless brow he unclasped it from the back of her neck to examine it.

"... has to be a mystical object like that wack oriental sorcerer guy that tried to get free two years back. Hope she is not evil and if she is there is a way to return her into it." He mumbled the himself putting the amulet into his belt. He decided it would be safest away from anyone thus he is going to put it in a draw in his room a bit later until things die down.

Taking out his t-phone he sent a quick text to the eldest so he knew where he went off to and to let him know of their new guest before sitting on the bean bag arms crossed keeping watch on the unconscious girl. Getting a good look at her she couldn't be much older than they were. And by her appearance she is either royalty, or is really late to a predated ball or prom.

".. just who the shell are you.." He mumbled, the more he looked at her the more he started to think she was harmless. Though with what he had learned even the most harmless looking person could be dangerous in one way or another. Grumbling he took out the amulet and stared at the pale purplish pink stone and sighed. For all he knew this could keep her, if she had any abilities, from being used. Frowning he moved the bean bag over to where she was. If she displayed any powers he would put it on her to test the theory.

The closer he was the more details he picked up. '... she is kind of cute, for a oddly dressed person..' He thought as his brother's returned to the lair. April was not with them so he was guessing that she was at home. "Took you three long enough to get here." He shot at them with a frown.

"Yeah well you did not have to fight nearly twenty Kraang at the same time... Got your text by the way. Donnie can you figure out who she is and if she is at all dangerous to us?" The leader in blue asked his smartest of the four of them. "Yeah, let me get my medical supplies, I will take a genetic sample and run her dna to see is anything matches as well as her picture." He said snapping a photo. The red clad held the necklace in his hand not telling his brothers he had it. He was going to but something stopped him. He sighed and slouched in his sitting spot.

"Well while you do that I will stay here and keep a eye on her." He said glancing at her then his brothers. "Will do bro. I am going to go play a few games later!" The youngest stated as he sped off to his room. Raph watched him go then saw his other two brother's leave. One to the dojo no undoubtedly to tell their sensei what has happened and the other to his lab to get a needle to get a blood sample. He looked at the girl once more, wondering when she will wake up.

 **Writer: Because I started all of the stories I have I am not going to do Splinter as dead. I may in one story have a similar scene but not have Splinter die and spare him. His death was not just and he does not deserve it. Sorry if this chapter is all over the place. Have a lot on my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm.. Ugh.. Where am I?" Sofia mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head. Everything was a bit hazy as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She looked around blinking at the strangeness of everything she was looking at. She got up slowly as she made a turn around.

"What... is this place?" She stated as she tried to remember what happened before she woke up the her eyes widened as she recalled the last thing being that she was in her room at home and the strange man attacking her and her loosing consciousness. "Oh my gosh." She gasped out as her hands shot up to where her amulet should be and panics as she searched around trying to find it.

"Looking for this?" A voice came from nearby and her eyes widened as she saw a turtle like creature that had the figure if a human wearing a red mask with tattered tails and vibrant green eyes. Her eyes darted to her amulet he held in his hand then back to his eyes before he spoke again.

"I suggest if you want this back you tell me who you are and why you came out of this thing. And if you try anything funny I will not be afraid of kicking your butt. Got it?" He stated before slipping it into his belt.

Sofia's eyes widen again as she bit he lower lip before sitting on the cushion of the seating area processing what she was just told. She remembered when she was younger that another princess, Elena of Avalor, whom was now queen had been trapped in the amulet for roughly twenty years or longer and she had helped free her. Her skin paled a little as she realized that it had happened to her now since she had been attacked.

"I... I will do my best to answer your questions. Just please.. tell me what year this is?" She stated as she swallowed not sure if she wanted to know how much time had passed. Her parents and siblings mus be worried sick. Her mother was also expecting a baby soon and she did not even know if it had been that long. She hoped it had been only a week or a few months and she could go back home after talking to this peculiar person.

He arched his brow as he crossed his arms looking at her quietly before speaking. "It is it is October the 6, 2017" He stated and she felt herself shook and a strangled sob broke from her throat. That mean it was six centuries since she had been trapped in the amulet. She looked at her lap as she took deep breathes to try and calm herself and was failing.

"I... I have been... trapped in there for six centuries.." she stated in shock as the tears streamed down her face. That meant that everyone she knew. Her mother, her father, Amber, James, even the sibling she had never met, everyone. They were all long gone. She broke down into tears as she felt her heart ache and like everything was crashing down on her as she wrapped her arms around her legs pulling them up and burying her face in the skirt. She had lost everything she ever cared about. Everything she ever knew.

"I've lost.. everything"

 **Writers notes: Because in the show Sofia rarely freaks out I figure that a walking talking mutant turtle was the least freaky looking thing she had ever seen or spoke to. Going to cut it here then try to do Raph's side of things. I am curious of how I am going to handle this. As far as I know any good guy would not be able to handle someone crying. XvX Especially someone as close in touch with his emotions as Raphie. Also I am going to write the amulet as a pale purplish pink for now on cause the Disney wiki has it as purple still, and newer images show it as pink. I am not sure if it is going to change colors again but if it does I am going to make it change back to being purple.**


End file.
